Sasuke Wants to go Home
by Seigi Bathala
Summary: Sasuke is still attractive even he's a family man and Naruto has a bad news for his return.


**SasuSaku Special One-Shot**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **Title: Sasuke Wants to go Home**

He had extended his stay in Sound Village, the place surely bring back memories; remembering the missions when he was a genin and on his way to Orochimaru's lair. It's been a decade of his endless travel, and his visual prowess have helped him to see more about the world and he's one of the first to see the after-effects of the 4th Great Ninja War, it's devastating but good thing everyone is eager to recover, the damage really changed the 5 united nations for the better.

After an encounter with a sharingan user, it happened he's on investigation with Otogakure's place if the Zetsu's Army has chosen this place as one of their hide-out. Almost done with his list of recorded places he must lay his eyes on, this is the last village he needs to check. He's being particular in this special mission and takes his time, besides he enjoyed learning new things in every town such as the different new ninjutsus he easily recorded with his sharingan. It's the period of non-violence and war but never fail to train himself and maintain his skills not only as an Uchiha but now, as of the trusted shinobi of Konoha. Though the other side of him can't get enough that he must do more than this for all the sins he committed.

He's about to check-out from the inn but asked the attendant he might stay longer until this afternoon for the urgent confimation of rendezvous with Naruto since the place is undeniably suspicious after seeing the sharingan kid. A month of stay in Otogakure is better than those remote places he lived for the past years. It's not that it's his choice to stay on uncivilized towns but it was his duty. He's the one who Inherited Uchiha Itachi's will, known as a man of peace, he chose the same path, but not alone. Of course it will not happen if his comrades weren't persistent enough to drag him home and now with his own family. This proposal of investigation suddenly came when he seen his new born child, it made him realize he needs to explore more on this world so he's family will live in Konoha in which he really can't call a peaceful place but at least safe as far as he can manage.

"Just a tea." He said to the woman who warmly welcomed him with a big smile. The shaded red eye is blurring, he's eyes really need some medical treatment. It was fine before when his wife never skip on examining his eyes but now it's overused and no one to take care of. Investigating the Kaguya Portal takes too much of his chakra with his dojutsu but it doesn't matter, he knew if he misses a little detail it will bring great threat.

The woman giggles when he nodded after her finger was able to touch his hand while serving him the tea; she's blushing and can't stop staring at him. Some things never changes, that's what he realized but pushing the thought aside. Female residents can't resist once they seen this foreigner, he looks younger compare to his actual age and his cool charm didn't disappear. They are trying to know him, being the man of few words; he just let them answer the simple questions thrown. Some were persistent, especially when he is checking-in on hotels, there were conveniences in a way for their over assistance for the service but he do not give a crap about it. One time there's a lady with the same of his age who said she's a wanderer, she sits beside him when he is busy having his dinner on a little ramen house. She start asking if he is staying in the village, he said he might be staying for a year considering that place were huge enough for his investigations but of course he didn't tell his purpose. There are times he helps some domestic problems, there are more like bandits and terrorist attack which were nothing compare to his battles when he was a teenager. Interrogating criminals like them will give him for useful information for his objective compare to staying uninvolved.

Every night he chose the same spot, that's the only restaurant that offers something to eat, the village is really underdeveloped, and the ramen house was being run by an old lady in her 70s and a 10 year old girl. Coincidentally he sees the woman for a week; he never keeps his guard down though he do not have any hint about the woman's intention is really to hook him. Until the 8th night came, she keeps on asking him what kinds of place Konoha is and telling him how she travelled across the Mist Country but not yet have the chance in Fire Country. He have limits, he can endure eating with a strange woman but when he heard her asking if he can take her with him, and her hands starting to explore down on his shoulders. He had enough.

"He's a married man." The old lady answered for his sake, feeling relieved that he was saved but too uncomfortable, still not used to be called like that whenever asked if he has family left, but he never lied that he have. He is just too shy to be proud.

. The black haired girl who always showcases her cleavage didn't consider it. Sasuke can't help but feel a bit disappointed especially he can't eat properly. Hoping the old lady's word was effective to shove-off the lady. "So what? You've been travelling for years not missing a woman's warmth? I bet you don't even go home and give a fuck." The woman said bluntly after having a zip of her red tea, she look straight on his eyes. Sasuke just sighed in response and finished his food, he decided to choose a different place to stay when the next day came, and he thanked the old lady and left her that night ignoring her loud curses.

He looked outside the window, looked at the sky and reminded him that earlier this morning he sent a messenger hawk, he is actually killing time by sitting silently on the corner with a tea. "Hn?" A photo slid down from his cloak and fell on the concrete floor when he tried to look for his purse to pay his bill. It was a 2 year old baby girl carried by a pink haired woman. For years its original colors faded but he keeps it carefully, some nights he voluntary look for the little piece of photo to see his two girls, holding it until he's asleep. It was sent when he's location was still accessible and that's the first and last one, it seems that the problem on his journey is the lack of modern communication tools and transportation, and he just have his feet that keeps him moving, too much for travelling. The first, second, third and fourth year of travel have continuous communication with them until he lost it.

"Sakura..." He didn't know where it started but he loves to mentions her name, he doesn't like to admit it but he does. Shifting his eyes on the cute chubby infant she have on her hands, he felt a pain in his chest when he noticed he and the little girl have the same eyes, it was exactly her age when he shortly came home to check on things and left again, he felt the pain in not seeing how she grew, and he felt guilt for the woman with the baby. He wonders if he's still allowed to see Sakura's pleasing smile, he always kept her waiting, waiting for her entire life. He's not sure now if her patience is still with her, because he's guilty for getting carried away with this journey, taking advantage of his youth and power to see everything, sacrificing his family in order to give security for everyone. Yet, deep inside, he's aware she would wait for him, that's what she said before he left, that's her words on her letters. He knew. There are times he asks himself how the hell she can do that, but that's why he chose her, he can't see himself with any other female.

Sasuke leaned on the seat, alone that afternoon in the inn with the woman on the counter. Looking back, he realized that he declared restoring his clan when he was 12 but after reaching the right age, this goal reminded him after Sakura told him she's pregnant. It's been so long on how it started when he started to remember.

" _You said we will be happy, you remember?" That's exactly the words he used before going straight to the main course. "Do you think you can handle marrying me?" Thinking back, his face was red, he just dated Sakura for 6 months and he was rushing her, but he's sure he will come to this point. In their relationship, he's not that slow to notice Sakura was left behind by her friends who moved on with their married life. He's the only one who knew her insecurities. Everyone have their partner and he's the exact idiot who is suppressing her, he made her wait and he never admit to her his feelings even they were dating, all he can do is show on his actions, words were never his friends. Considering the fact this was all set-up by him, she receives so little and he gets all she can offer, he thought she's lonely with him and it was his fault. But Sakura never fails to surprise him._

" _I-I can deal with that." He was more than glad with her answer, hiding his smirk of victory to himself when she burst into tears. Watching her cry that grew louder, he pulled her right away in his chest because her voice calls the attention of the shinobi guards passing by near the bench. That was the day he picked her up from hospital after duty and let them sit on their special place, he planned to ask her about marriage from the start. When he's starting to feel the wetness on his chest, he have to control her emotions, she's calling some people's attention and he can't do anything else since he's words were the reason why she's crying._

 _Finally, no one is around, he decided to lift her head to see her face but surprised when he received a chaste kiss from her soft and warm lips. He was frustrated, slightly electrified, being kissed in the public by the woman until she pulled away. It's not that he never kissed her before but he hates it when Sakura's the one doing the initiative. Technically, she's the one who asked their first date, invited him to festivals, offered herself to come over to their compound to help him clean at home and cook for him. Being the guy, yes he started it, he went back to Konoha after two years straight to her telling he's home._

 _It was awkward from the start, but little by little he begins to walk her home, then ordering her to give her schedule for her hospital duties so he can pick her up. Sakura was pissed off why he should be demanding at all like a strict guardian but ended up to give him what he needed. After few months, Sakura began to felt assurance on how Sasuke exerts some effort to check on her from time to time. It wasn't like him to be overprotective and she's starting to get used to the "new" him. She understand his words for being romantic, and that's when he's commenting on how revealing her choice of clothes, complaining on her cheeky behavior that makes him embarrassed, nagging her when she extends her duty in hospital. He's closer to a father figure. Sakura laughs at that thought. Until she started to do the work, or in fact she have been pushed by Ino since she's engaged that time to Sai supporting her to get the Uchiha._

 _The man didn't notice that from his affection of forehead tap after the war, he just continue to open to her little by little until Sakura's pace is needed, he go with the flow and she improved the start of their non-platonic relationship. He don't want to lose his pride as a man, but it makes him feel useless since he's the type who gets straight to the point and get what he wants. Being with Sakura, with her strong character, it wakes him up that he needs to do more. She has feelings that he needs to take care and returning the love she offered. He doesn't want to go back and see how cruel he is. "Tsk. So annoying." He whispered to himself while pulling something from the pocket of his pants but since they make so much scene to those people who pretended not to notice them being lovey dovey, he decided not to give it to her._

" _What? Is that- she is about to say something about the thing inside his pocket but he cut her off. "No, we will talk about it when I send you home." He stood and Sakura followed, she's dying to know what is that thing that made him annoyed to give after that kind of proposal. "I need to meet your parents' right?" After his monotonous voice, Sakura's lip turned into a grin and slides her hands to his only arm. Her parents at first surprised why he's the man who their daughter is seeing. But Sasuke didn't know what is fear when facing them every time he went to their house. Known as the rouge ninja before, the negative idea faded when they see him regularly with their daughter, witnessing he have different eyes when they were together._

" _You- you know my parents were at home this time!?" Usually they're not at home this early since they have their work. She thought that this morning before she left, her mother told him they aren't getting anywhere. "So that's why…" Heat is all over on her reddened face, he was taken aback at the thought that he arranged something that's so unlike him. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." Her green eye starts to get wet again. "You made me happier." Sasuke can't help how hard to breath after hearing those words and it's became too much to him to handle when he seen her reaction. He's trying his best to make-up for Sakura's efforts for all of those years. However there's no competition who did more, there's no measurement in love, this is just simply making the person beside you to be connected to your feelings, that's what he learned from her._

 _He's feeling their connection got stronger than before, Sakura seen how this guy faced Mebuki without hesitation telling he decided to marry her though he have some stuttering at first. He explained they won't be living on the Uchiha Compound but they will all be living alone, the place for them is too big and many memories that he don't want to remember. He have more than enough inheritance from the clan that he stated to her parents for financial assurance, he give his commitment to them and promised his clan name on taking care of Haruno Sakura._

" _In the future, she will be the head of the clan." He said to Mebuki with full confidence with a smirk on his face, the obligation he is telling is actually a privilege he's proud that only Sakura will have, and that's not because of her capability as the great kunoichi but as the one he chose beside him. Even Sakura didn't expect such responsibility then Kizashi smiled at Sasuke telling her gratitude. Sakura smiled at them after hearing his parents' approval but followed-up by telling Sasuke she have some bad behavior he should be prepared. She realized that day wasn't perfect at all after the hilarious confession of her family._

 _Right after meeting her parents, she surprised him by forcefully thrusting her hand on his pocket applying her chakra control so he cannot fight. She found it was a brown box and seen a wedding ring inside. "Seriously? You're going to do that to me, everytime?" He scolded her but she just embraced him, kissing his right hand that she gripped. She enjoys her arms press on his back, her face buried on his chest, and after a brief silence, he put his hand on her waist to feel her too. "That's a family heirloom, it has an uchiha crest carved inside." Her eyes widened, and looked at the ring that she puts on herself; she stayed silent staring at her hand. "Sakura, if you prefer the modern rings we can look for- "I like this!" She cut him off; he gulped and looked down at her if she's telling the truth. They made an eye contact, she cupped his right cheek, and he can't resist on staring at her eyes that was full of joy it reaches his heart. "You don't have to do what others expect us to do, you know, I like you being so traditional." She giggles and continues "…and Sasuke-kun, you… you know I love you." She said with eyes closed leaning to him. "Remember that." He felt warm and satisfied with those words. "Hn." He didn't answer; he just embraced her tighter, simply saying he shares the same feelings._

 _When Sakura was pregnant, he had the hardest time compared to Naruto's stories on how Hinata shows her crazy side, that chat happened when he is reporting to his office in Hokage Tower after a mission, they had a friendly talk. When Sasuke knew this, he admitted Sakura's anger is far worst, Naruto said when a woman is pissed-off to their husband their power is beyond Madara. Even Sasuke laughed at his joke in which Naruto give chills, not used to see him laugh. At the end these bestfriends agreed shinobi women are scary._

 _The day of birth to his daughter came, and he can't explain how his heart jumped when she's being pulled out from Sakura. They were inside the dark hide-out of Orochimaru and thanks to Karin who welcomed him without hesitation; and she agreed to assist his pregnant wife. He watched everything and once done and get his chance to carry Sarada, the name that Sakura gave, he brushed his lips on Sakura's forehead with the purple diamond printed on. "Thank you." He said after kissing her cheek then told her to rest._

"Makes me remember too much." He put back the photo under his vest and about to leave until the woman who served him the tea appeared before him. "Please!" She bowed her head, the woman has actually seen Sasuke, but the man has no idea that it's not their first time to see each other. "It - it m-must be fate- for us to m-meet again..." She is eating some of her words, but he listened to her impatiently, waiting to finish. "Please, Sasuke-san, ac-cept this!" She bowed her head again and offered him a letter. He curiously took it and read it was a love letter. Then he realized this was the girl who once helped him when he had vision problems after checking-in. "You…" He simply said but didn't continue, the girl blushed so hard. Sasuke thought again of that how long he's been away, when he came back to this place and after sending his hawk to Konoha, he's not sure when he will get the answer, not sure when it is time.

"Ahm! You r-remember!? I'm Yuki-"

"I don't but thanks." He said; she bowed her head shyly, the gesture simply reminded him, and those constant words he always says. "I am sorry, I need to go, there is someone waiting for me." He returned the letter and continues to walk towards the hawk that is about to land on his arm. Now that it finally returned, his patience on fulfilling his duty is really fading, he sighed in disbelief but preparing for the consequence in opening the scroll. When he pulled out the roll and dispelled the lock seal, he'd seen the handwriting of Naruto at the very first line. It puzzled him since it's unusual that the Hokage himself will write on the scroll.

 _Teme! You can't believe me, Sorry I cannot wait to tell this to you personally but I'd learn that Sakura-chan is dating another leaf shinobi guy. Well you've been away for years._

Sasuke stiffened then crumpled the scroll after a few seconds of reading the first part of his writings, almost tearing it. It distressed him; never imagined Sakura might be seeing other guy. But then again he mentally and emotionally preparing himself when he gets home but this news gives him a shock. Bolts of pain strikes him with this unexpected betrayal, he wants to know more and why and who. Then he decided to get the crumpled scroll from the ground that he threw a while ago, controlling his feelings. He tried to open it wider.

 _How was it? I was just kidding! You know I'd seen your little girl is growing up like a little Sakura-chan around Ninja Academy. I was just saying you should stay in the village more after this mission okay? For now let's meet personally about this another bastard who have sharingan, I'll leave Shikamaru and a Kagebunshin of mine in the office. I've got the details of out meeting point. See you teme!_

Sasuke hurriedly burned the scroll, he might not be able to control himself this time. He might kill the Hokage of Konoha now for his stupid joke that still has an effect on him and even it's not true, somehow he really wants to go home.

End.


End file.
